


Comfortable

by RittaPokie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caduceus is a service top, First Time Together, M/M, handjobs, just the slightest hint of dom/sub mechanincs but very soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: given recent events, i feel obligated to add this as a note, even though i shouldn't have to because it's no one's business:I am ace, I've been ace for years.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Comfortable

Fjord is running about a dozen memories through his head all at once, because something has just clicked for him. He doesn’t know how it’s escaped his notice this long. A routine meditation brought about this realization, but now it’s making continuing the meditation difficult. 

Memory number one is the time Caduceus tied his hair back for him. He had been pushing it out of his face for about half an hour, growing increasingly frustrated with it. Then, he’d felt hands combing through his hair, and he’d glanced back to see Caduceus with a tie between his teeth. He’d remarked how he needed to cut it, but Caduceus’ response had been that he liked the rugged look. Fjord hadn’t known how to respond to the compliment, but he didn’t think much of it. It was nice, Caduceus is nice, it didn’t seem out of the ordinary at the time.

Memory number twelve is recent. They’d gotten new clothes and his were more fitted than he’s really used to - perhaps because he used his old measurements and didn’t think to account for the absurd number of squats Beau has had him do over the past two months. Caduceus had said the fit suited him. Fjord complained it was a little tight. Caduceus had made just a humming sound in agreement, but not elaborated on it.

In hindsight, the moments add up to something more than just friendly compliments, and now he can’t focus on his mediation. He can’t stop breaking his concentration to glance at Caduceus. He knows that the firbolg must have noticed his fidgeting by now, because Caduceus notices everything.

About the fifth or maybe the tenth time he steals a glance at Caduceus, the firbolg cracks one eye open and smiles. Of course he does, because of course he noticed.

Caduceus takes in a deep breath and opens his eyes. “We can be done for the day if you want. Seems like something’s on your mind.”

Fjord waits for Caduceus to stand up and follows suit. Caduceus turns to him, a soft look on his face, but also somehow… just a little smug. It’s not an expression he’s used to from Caduceus, and it’s doing him in a bit. The firbolg adjusts the hem of Fjord’s vest.

“They really do look nice on you,” Caduceus says.

“Oh?” Fjord asks, lilting it into a question on a whim.

“The fit,” Caduceus says. “I get to see all the hard work you’ve been doing.”

Caduceus straightens the vest and then, to Fjord’s surprise, the firbolg’s hands stay on his hips. Fjord’s heart thumps against his sternum, and he casts his eyes down so Caduceus can’t see the blush he can feel burning his cheeks.

One of Caduceus’ hands leaves his hips, which disappoints him, but he feels the long fingers curl under his chin to tilt his gaze upwards. Again, on a whim, Fjord leans up on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Caduceus’. He can feel Caduceus’ soft chuckle as he fists the flowy fabric at the firbolg’s sides.

Caduceus has just leaned down enough to put Fjord’s feet back on the floor and deepen the kiss when a knock at the door makes Fjord startle. He breaks the kiss to whip his head around towards the door.

There’s another knock, and then Beau speaks, “Fjord, are you done yet? It’s time to get going for the morning.”

Oh great, Beau is going to make his ass sore instead - which is a thought that he has, that comes as a surprise to him. Caduceus breaks him from his surprise and kisses him again, gently this time.

“We’ll pick this up later,” Caduceus says, and he disentangles Fjord’s fingers from his shirt.

Over the whole run, the sets of squats and pushups that he loses count of, he cannot stop thinking about Caduceus. He has to go the entire day acting like nothing happened, and his world wasn’t shaken early in the morning.

To top that off, he can’t find Caduceus for their evening meditation, or whatever picking it up later means. He looks everywhere, and eventually gives up and heads to his room to call it an early night. He shuts the door and unbuckles the shoulder strap of his armor before he looks up, but when he does, he gets completely stopped in his tracks.

All this time, he’d been looking for Caduceus, and here he is… sitting cross-legged on Fjord’s bed. Completely naked. The firbolg doesn’t open his eyes from his meditation, but he smiles.

Fjord balks. He stands there for an indeterminate amount of time, and briefly has a thought about Caleb, and how he’d know exactly how long Fjord has stood there with his jaw hanging slack and his eyes wide.

“Are you going to meditate standing up tonight?” Caduceus asks, his voice soft and soothing, as always.

“No,” Fjord says immediately. He continues removing his armor, but leaves his clothes. He takes baby steps over to his own bed, and sits on the edge of it. He was having a hard time concentrating when Caduceus was _clothed_. How can he be expected to focus _now_?

“You don’t have to wear the clothes if you don’t want to,” Caduceus says.

“Is it closer to nature that way?” Fjord asks, half-serious and half-snarky.

“It can be.”

Fjord stands up and pulls his shirt off. It’s fine. He’s been naked in front of Caduceus before. Caduceus has been naked in front of him before. Caleb made him walk down the street in his robe while Caduceus was damn near hanging out of his own robe under the illusion. It’s not a big deal.

Naked as the day he was born, Fjord sits down next to Caduceus and tries to convince himself that this is nothing out of the ordinary, that he didn’t wish Caduceus fucked him into the mattress less than 24 hours ago, and that he is going to be able to slow his mind down enough to meditate.

All of these things are lies.

Fortunately, he has his aching legs to distract him from all of it. He quickly has to uncross them.

“Beau tried to kill me today,” He says. “My legs hurt.”

“I can help with that, if you want?” Caduceus asks, tilting his head to look at Fjord.

Fjord wonders if he can drown in air. 

“Alright,” Fjord says, and he flops back onto the bed. He’s always been a risk taker. At least the outcome is guaranteed fine this time.

“I don’t know if I’ll live up to the spa,” Caduceus says, “but I’ll do my best.”

Caduceus starts with his feet and moves up to his calves, which is fine, and feels really, genuinely nice. Fjord starts to relax into the mattress, feeling the day (and the stress of it) catching up to him. He thinks he might start nodding off when Caduceus starts moving his hands further up his legs, to his thighs, and the sensitive swaths of skin and muscle there.

“Thank you,” Caduceus says, in the otherwise silent room.

“Huh?” Fjord responds, because… Caduceus is massaging his sore muscles. He should be thanking Caduceus.

Caduceus smiles. “I said thank you, for this. I’m glad you didn’t just walk back out when you first came in.”

“No, why would I? I trust you,” Fjord says. “It’s been… a day….” He clears his throat as Caduceus splays his fingers over both of his thighs for a moment. Fjord has been trying not to notice that Caduceus is between his legs, because if this isn’t like that then he doesn’t want to make things awkward.

“Will you look at me?” Caduceus asks in a softer voice than usual. Fjord immediately stops studying the walls and ceiling and meets the firbolg’s eyes.

“It’s… difficult to be vulnerable,” Fjord says, and Caduceus nods understandingly.

“What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?” Caduceus asks, and Fjord feels a smile creeping onto his face.

“This isn’t comfort?” He asks, training his eyes back on the ceiling. “Caduceus, I was falling asleep before… I don’t think I can get more comfortable.”

“I’ll gladly lull you to sleep, but that doesn’t work for everything.”

“I know,” Fjord says, “I- I think I’m just… afraid that I’ll have to admit that I sort of like it when you make decisions for me, and I’m not sure what to do with that at all. Maybe it’s because I haven’t been the best at making decisions historically, or something else, or maybe I’d just like to relax for once.”

“And on top of all of that, I have to unpack the fact that this is even happening, and what happens afterwards,” he continues. “I… treasure the closeness that we have, and if it was gone, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Caduceus’ hand leaves his thigh and takes his hand, which feels good, and grounding. “You’ve been through a lot of big changes lately,” Caduceus says, “it’s normal that you’re wary of more.”

Fjord sits up and meets his gaze again.

“If you need me to wait for you, Fjord,” the firbolg continues, “I’m patient.”

“I know you are, and I’m so glad that you are,” Fjord says, “because I must be… just an absolute nightmare to deal with.”

Caduceus chuckles. “Not at all,” he says. “You’re handsome, kind, you’d do anything for your friends. What more could I want?”

“I’m not that handsome,” Fjord says. He feels that he might be fishing for compliments. Maybe he is, and maybe it’s because he likes it when Caduceus praises him. Why wouldn’t he?

Caduceus smiles, and there’s a glint of mischief in his eyes. He leans in, just a breath away from Fjord’s ear, and whispers, “You must miss the times I glance at you when we’re together, I haven’t been able to concentrate either. I’ve been waiting to get you naked and in bed with me.”

Fjord feels his heart pick up, and he swallows thickly. “Well, I’m here now,” Fjord says, his voice noticeably more hoarse than it was before.

The hand that’s still on Fjord’s thigh inches higher, Caduceus’ touch light on his skin, and Fjord’s breath hitches. He brushes a strand of pink hair out of the firbolg’s face and with his hand on the back of Caduceus’ head, he pulls him down onto the bed on top of him. Fjord is immediately wreathed in soft pink locks, like the petals of cherry blossoms he has only seen in paintings.

Caduceus kisses the bridge of his nose, and then presses a soft peck to his lips, his jaw, his neck, between his pecs, just over the beat of his heart. Fjord’s hands stay loosely in Caduceus’ hair as the firbolg teases his way downwards with feather-light kisses, and when he pauses. Caduceus lays his head on Fjord’s stomach, the skin there warm against his cheek, and looks up to the half-orc.

“Anything in particular you want me to do?” Caduceus asks. His legs are kicked up behind him, because the bed is barely long enough for him when he isn’t halfway down on it.

Fjord runs his tongue over the back of his tusks, worrying them as his mind is drawn back to the thought he had earlier that morning. Instead, he lays his head back on his pillow and lets his eyes close. “Surprise me,” he says.

He feels the bed shift and he reopens his eyes as Caduceus leans back up over him to the bedside table for a small vial that he hadn’t noticed before - which he can’t really be blamed for, considering what else was there to see. He can tell that it’s oil because it’s making the inside of the glass even shinier than it normally would be.

“You came prepared,” Fjord says.

Caduceus settles between Fjord’s legs again. “Oh, always,” he says. 

Caduceus uncorks the vial and pours some of the oil into his hand, then puts the cork back. He spreads the oil across both of his hands. He starts working at the knots in the muscles of Fjord’s thighs again, and Fjord lets out a breathy sigh. He had been pretending that he wasn’t already getting worked up by Caduceus’ attention, but it wasn’t true.

The truth is that by the time Caduceus has the soreness worked out of his thighs, he’s already fully hard and trying not to squirm. Caduceus’ fingers wrap around his cock, eliciting a gasp from Fjord, and his motions are lazy but deliberately teasing. He wants to get Fjord breathing hard, but he doesn’t want to get him off just yet. He has plans.

Fjord grasps a rail of his headboard with one hand and takes a fistfull of the bedsheet in the other, and rolls his hips upwards into Caduceus’ grip, desperate for more friction than he’s getting. Caduceus lets him chase his orgasm for a moment before pulling his hand away.

Fjord bites back a whine and Caduceus gives him a comforting pat on the leg. “Not yet,” he says.

Caduceus takes more oil onto his fingers and begins working them into Fjord one by one. Fjord gasps at the first finger, because the oil is cooler than his heated body, but after that he relaxes. Caduceus is gentle in most facets of life, and this is no different. He keeps Fjord close to the edge, not giving enough to push him over, but just enough to make him increasingly frustrated.

“You’re killing me,” Fjord says, panting.

“I guess it’s good I know revivify, then,” Caduceus says.

Fjord stutters out a laugh, “Yes,” he says as a reply, “ _yes_ ,” he says in response to Caduceus curling his fingers inside him. He grinds himself onto Caduceus’ hand. There is no need to feel ashamed about doing what he wants here, Caduceus will not judge him.

Caduceus’ other hand wraps around Fjord’s cock and strokes, his grip loose but his motions intent. He flicks his wrist at the end of every stroke, and Fjord can feel the bowstring drawing taut in his gut.

“Caduceus…” he whines, arching into the firbolg’s touch. “Hhhaa…”

“Tell me what you need,” Caduceus says.

“Just you,” Fjord answers honestly. “Please don’t stop…”

“You’re so good for me, Fjord,” Caduceus says, and his words paint a heavy flush across Fjord’s cheeks. “You’re doing so well, and I’m so proud of you.”

Fjord means to answer, to thank him, but Caduceus tightens his hold on the half-orc’s cock suddenly and all that escapes him is a desperate whine. Fjord doesn’t know whether to buck into Caduceus' hand on his cock or grind onto the fingers inside of him, and his hips twitch at the indecision. He squirms instead, panting harder.

He feels as though Caduceus knows exactly how close he is, so that he can hold him _just there_ , bring him up to the edge slowly, carefully. The remaining ache in his thighs only serves to intensify the burning in his core, he feels like he might combust, his every breath coming in a shaky moan.

His orgasm doesn’t come to him as a surprise, but more of a revelation. He gasps out Caduceus’ name as he spills over the firbolg’s fingers, his mouth silently agape, too overwhelmed with the clenching of his muscles to make a sound as Caduceus works him through it.

Fjord pants as he comes down from the clouds Caduceus sent him into, and looks down through drooping eyelids to see Caduceus sitting cross-legged and staring at him, a serene smile on his face. He feels a pang of guilt, but he doesn’t think he could possibly return the favor in his blissed out state.

He paws uselessly at the air in front of him for Caduceus’ hand, but it goes unanswered as Caduceus looks down at his own hands. “Oh, I need to wipe them off first.”

Fjord waits while he does, and his patience is rewarded as Caduceus lays beside him and threads their fingers together. Fjord hums contentedly, his eyes closing. “I’m sorry…” he mumbles.

Caduceus chuckles beside him. “What for?”

“I can barely move, can’t take care of you…” Fjord replies.

Caduceus brings Fjord’s hand to his lips and kisses lightly. “There’s no need to hurry,” he says. “As long as you want or need me, I’m here.”

Fjord rolls over onto his side, facing Caduceus, and forces his eyes open so he can look at him. “I love you,” he says. “Caduceus Clay, I’m in love with you.”

“I love you, too,” Caduceus replies, with no hesitation. It makes Fjord’s heart flutter, and he snuggles closer to the firbolg’s chest.

“You saved me, you didn’t give up on me,” Fjord continues, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I’d never give up on you, I believe in the good man in you,” Caduceus says. “And I didn’t save you, I only gave you a path to save yourself. You did that,” he pulls back a bit so he can cup Fjord’s face in his hands. “No one else, _you_.”


End file.
